1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercising devices and more particularly to leg stretching exercise devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the pursuit of sporting physical activity, exercises are performed to enhance strength and agility, particularly for parts of the body which perform repeated functions in a particular sport. Athletes such as martial artists, dancers, gymnasts and the like require a great extension of leg muscles to properly perform in their particular field of expertise. The extensibility of the leg muscles to execute splits, kicks and the like, is enhanced by performing in their field and by special exercises designed to repeatedly stretch the leg muscles in the desired direction. One such series of exercise is called leg stretch exercises which require the exerciser, while standing, to move his feet apart, while being stiff legged, to maximum separation of his feet. This separation is accomplished with both the feet in the same plane as the body and also in a plane perpendicular to the body.
In the leg stretching exercises, the feet are to be slid across the floor from a touching position to the point of maximum separation capable of the exerciser. As the exerciser performs the leg stretching exercises on a regular basis, he is able to extend his feet further apart and finally accomplishes a split.
The performance of the leg stretching exercises is difficult in the first instance, and is made even more difficult to perform depending upon the surface which the feet must slide. For example, a surface which is too rough will cause difficulty in spreading the feet and a surface which is too smooth may cause the exerciser to lose control of his leg extension and overextend thus causing injury due to a pulled muscle.
In accordance with the present invention a leg stretching exercise device is provided which allows the exerciser to more consistently perform the exercise while maintaining control of the extent of leg stretching.